


headcanons of my boys

by orphan_account



Series: haikyuu headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Nail Polish, Other, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Social Media, Socks, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just headcanons I have?? honestly I don't know





	headcanons of my boys

oikawa wears mismatched socks. 

oikawa and makki are both transgender. 

all four of the gang have their own youtube channels. 

oikawa does beauty related videos and unboxings. 

iwaizumi does urban exploration with makki and mattsun. 

The four of them are all together. 

oikawa stans lana del rey and similar artists to her. 

makki and mattsun stan current modern day rappers like lil xan, black bear, g easy, etc. 

iwaizumi stans oliver sykes and ronnie radke. 

makki and mattsun are walking vine references. 

oikawa is a hella big brat.

each one of oikawa's nails are painted a different color. 

oikawa wakes up early in the morning to do his makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> to contact me, my instagram accounts are, @angelic.tooru and @harumialair.  
> as always please be sure to leave suggestions for fics I should write! please also comment down your opinions on this particular write!


End file.
